<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un sale cauchemar by Garance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115604">Un sale cauchemar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance'>Garance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [427]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Captivity, Kidnapping, M/M, No Fluff, Past Relationship(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Sexual Slavery, rr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario aurait voulu que rien de tout ça n'arrive. Qu'il soit toujours avec Miro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mario Gómez/Miroslav Klose, Mario Gómez/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [427]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un sale cauchemar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Un sale cauchemar</span>
</p><p><br/>Mario n'aime pas spécialement être sur ce lit, attaché, totalement nu, il a l'impression d'être simplement à la merci de celui qui l'a traîné là. Ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute s'il s'est retrouvé ici, il a croisé ce beau gars dans un bar après une journée, et maintenant il est considéré comme ça... Une prostituée ? Mario sert les dents beaucoup trop de fois par jour à cette pensée. Putain, cet enfoiré a dû glisser quelque chose dans son verre. Mario se déteste aussi pour ne pas avoir compris plus tôt, il aurait dû demander de l'aide au lieu de tomber dans les bras de ce bâtard. Miro lui manque tellement, il aurait dû mettre son égo de côté et rester avec lui, s'il avait évité cette engueulade, il serait encore avec lui et il ne défaut pas un esclave sexuel... Son sang se glace dans ses veines quand il entend un bruissement de vêtements près de lui.</p><p><br/>Son corps est devenu étiré pour lui, il le hait, Mario veut disparaître et ne jamais le revoir, retourner auprès de Miro par tous les moyens, même s'il doit tuer. Pendant quelques minutes, comme chaque jour, le gars abuse de lui, Mario ne fait plus l'effort de réagir maintenant, il n'a plus rien à lui offrir, seulement sa haine. Il reverra Miro. Mario le promet en mordant sa lèvre inférieure déjà si abîmée. Son corps ne réagit presque plus aux touches du gars, c'est une bonne chose pour son honneur, mais ça veut dire que le gars va se lasser, et peut-être l'abandonner, ou le tuer tout simplement.</p><p><br/>Mario retient une nausée à cette pensée, ça ne doit pas se terminer comme ça. Il fuit son cauchemar en se réconfortant dans ses rêves, où Miro est là, le tient dans ses bras, l'embrasse, prend soin de lui. Il aurait dû rester avec lui, mais il sait qu'il lui reviendra un jour, quand il aura trouvé la force de se libérer, et puis peut-être, de lui présenter ses excuses...</p><p><br/>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>